Sand defeats Clay
by SimplySadistic
Summary: Gaara finds Deidara walking all alone and decided to have a little... fun. WARNING: Yaoi and themes of rape! Do not read if this offends you! Also; sorry that it's so short.


Deidara would be walking a trail leading through a thick forest. His Akatsuki Cloak waved in rhyth, with the wind. His arms were folded across his chest; his blonde hair glistening in the sun. Suddenly, sand would wrap around Deidara's torso and legs, not allowing him to move at all. Deidara's eyes darted from left to right.

"What the hell's going on, un?" Deidara said this, his eyes widening as he continued looking for the unknown force.

Gaara would now step out from the surrounding forest; his arms folded across his chest; a twisted smirk on his face. He let out a light chuckle, which soon grew into a maniacal laughter.

"What do you want with me, un!?" Deidara now struggled to get out of the sand, but to no avail. The sand simply tightened its grip on Deidara.

"I want you!" Gaara now stepped forward, planting a kiss on the blonde. His tongue licked Deidara's bottom lip for entrance, his tongue massaging Deidara's. Deidara would've pushed away, but the sand was simply too strong. He let out muffled screams for Gaara to stop what he was doing, but the Kazekage would not listen/ He continued the torment, the sand now spreading Deidara's legs and arms open. Gaara would step back, watching as the sand ripped off Deidara's clothing, while lowering the Akatsuki member to the ground.

"You bastard!" Deidara said this as he growled lightly, gritting his teeth in irritation. Gaara was quickly on top of the blonde, kissing him once more.

"Shh... it'll all be over soon." Gaara said this, another twisted smirk forming on his face. He stood, taking off his own clothes. He tossed these aside, now once more on top of Deidara. He kissed the blonde, his hands running through Deidara's hair. Deidara let out more muffled screams, much to Gaara's amusement. He now went further down, biting into Deidara's neck, smarting blood from the wound. He licked up the blood, smacking his lips lightly. He now moved even further down, in between Deidara's legs. Gaara pushed two fingers into Deidara's entry. Deidara quickly tensed up, letting out a scream. His eyes were now wide open, biting his lower lip, not wanting to give Gaara the satisfaction he was looking for. Gaara started thrusting his fingers in and out of Deidara. Deidara whimpered in pain, tears now streaming down his face. Gaara chuckled lightly, now moving back up to Deidara's face. He brought his tongue across the blonde's face, licking up the tears. Deidara cringed, turning his head away from Gaara. Gaara seized Deidara's chin, forcing the Akatsuki member to look up at him. Gaara now forced his way into Deidara, tearing into the blonde's lower back muscles and causing blood to stream from him. Deidara let out a scream, closing his eyes in pain. Gaara didn't even bother to wait for Deidara to get used to him, and began thrusting, gripping Deidara's hips to steady himself. Deidara continued biting his lower lip, whimpers still coming from him. Gaara continued his thrusting, now leaning down, planting another kiss on Deidara. His tongue went deep into Deidara's mouth, almost forcing Deidara to gag. Gaara continued his thrusting, letting out little moans of pleasure. Finally he felt it. That burning sensation in his abdomen telling him he was about to release. He continued thrusting, now releasing deep inside of Deidara. The blonde let out one last scream when Gaara released. Gaara's speed slowed drastically before he came to an all out stop. When his breathing was back to normal, he pulled out of Deidara, re-dressing himself. He grinned, tossing Deidara's Akatsuki Cloak towards him. He now planted one more kiss on Deidara, pulling away; grinning.

"You're a good fuck." Gaara said this as the sand released Deidara, returning to the gourd on his back. Gaara now walked away, leaving Deidara laying on the ground, thinking of what had just passed.

* * *

**NOTE:** Sorry if it's not as good as you expected.


End file.
